


Omega Rally

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Omega Dean, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Cas loves his independent, cocky Omega, especially because only he gets to see how submissive Dean really is behind closed doors





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Can I get a prompt where Dean and Cas meet at a Omega rights rally and Dean is all macho man activist in public and Cas is fine with that but in private, with the family and in the house, Dean is the subbiest omega on the block? Please with omega dean's slick wet bottom on top? <33 ~from anon
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, February 2015

Castiel loved his cocky omega. He loved it even more when his cocky, strong willed omega melted into complete submission the moment he stepped into their home. Castiel had just spent the whole day watching Dean sass Alpha protesters at the omega rally, give speeches on omega rights, and generally dare anyone to challenge his masculinity.

But the moment they step into the privacy of their own home, Dean immediately dropped to his knees. Castiel knew from years of experience that Dean would not move until he put on the omega's collar and gave him permission to stand.

“You were so wonderful today, sweetheart,” Castiel praised as he buckled the collar. “Crawl to the couch and kneel on your spot, I’ll bring you your dinner.”

Dean did as he’s told, crawling on all fours to his pillow on the floor. He waited patiently until Castiel returned with a large plate full of food.

Castiel sat down and turned on the evening news, watching as he ate. In between bites he finger fed Dean, who happily accepted whatever he was offered.

“Such a good boy,” Cas praised.

Dean just closed his eyes and purred. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
